


Иногда можно

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Необходимость сотрудничать открывает новые перспективы.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 3





	Иногда можно

Хиджиката брезгливо повертел в руках отобранную у очередного антисоциального элемента книжечку «100 уроков риторики с Кацурой Котаро». Почти на каждой странице содержались откровенно антигосударственные изречения. Было ясно, что печать такой книги нужно прекратить. Вот только на обложке было написано «Отпечатано в Ёшиваре». Хиджиката раздражённо щёлкнул зажигалкой. В Ёшиваре были другие правила, все знали, кто там заправляет делами. Нельзя просто пойти туда и прикрыть подпольную типографию. От этих революционеров одни проблемы...

• • •

Улыбчивая красавица в инвалидной коляске совсем не производила впечатление главного человека Ёшивары. Но Хиджиката прекрасно понимал, что скрывается за улыбкой Хиновы. А маячащая возле них вооружённая блондинка-телохранительница выглядела как человек, готовый в любой момент начать швыряться кунаями.  
Переговоры не клеились.  
– Ужасно, просто ужасно, – приговаривала Хинова, листая «100 уроков риторики», – но я не могу позволить вам устраивать тут переполох, это плохо повлияет на наш бизнес.  
– Я не обязан спрашивать вашего разрешения, – обозлившись, заявил Хиджиката.  
– Ёшивара не под юрисдикцией Шинсенгуми, – вскинулась телохранительница.  
– Любое место, где таится опасность стране, под юрисдикцией Шинсенгуми!  
– О, Хиджиката-сан, я смотрю, вы внимательно прочитали «100 уроков риторики», – вставил Окита, до этого внимательно изучавший эротические картины на стенах магазинчика Хиновы.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами.  
– Не нужно так беспокоиться, – с улыбкой сказала Хинова. – Давайте обсудим эту операцию за саке. Цукуё, будь добра, принеси бутылочку.

• • •

На следующее утро Хиджиката проснулся с адской головной болью. Виной тому был не алкоголь, а здоровенная шишка у него на затылке. Хиджиката осторожно осмотрелся и понял, что не знает, где находится – но по крайней мере это была комната с футоном. Он попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Сначала они выпили, затем продолжили переговоры, выпили ещё по стакану, Цукуё внезапно возмутилась, что какие-то революционеры используют Ёшивару как прикрытие своих грязных делишек и решила пойти громить типографию, а Хиджиката пошёл с ней, чтобы арестовать зачинщиков. Оказалось, там целая банда, печатающая не только революционные материалы, но и незаконные порнографические картинки. Увидев это, у Цукуё совсем снесло тормоза. Она, оказалось, неплохо обращалась с кунаями, но не так хорошо, как Хиджиката с катаной. А вот дальше всё как в тумане... Последнее, что Хиджиката помнил, это слова «Не мешайся под ногами, полицейская ищейка! Я куртизанка смерти!» и удар по голове.

Тут в дверь постучали.  
– Войдите, – хрипло сказал Хиджиката. Водички бы...  
В дверях показалась Цукуё. Она выглядела немного смущённой.  
– Насчёт вчерашнего, – начала она. – Я хотела бы принести свои...  
– Я уже всё забыл, – отмахнулся Хиджиката. В общем, это было правдой, он просто ничего не помнил.  
– Главное, что ваше задание выполнено, – кивнула Цукуё.  
– Да. Кстати, у вас сигаретки не найдётся?  
– Я курю только трубку, – помахала трубкой Цукуё.  
– Сигареты для разнообразия иногда можно, – посоветовал Хиджиката.  
Цукуё посмотрела на Хиджикату с каким-то странным выражением.  
– Мне, пожалуй, пора, – сказал он.  
– Приходите ещё, – внезапно предложила Цукуё. – Угостите сигаретой. Иногда ведь можно.


End file.
